<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You fall so gracefully by fairyerimbin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036615">You fall so gracefully</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin'>fairyerimbin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>minbin prompt fics ♡ [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Lee Felix are Roommates, Bang Chan &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Changbin falls flat on his face, Clumsy Seo Changbin, Housewarming Party, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minho's type is graceful people, Prompt Fic, Prompt: My type is graceful people, Seo Changbin &amp; Lee Felix are Best Friends, bathroom make out, but who's the clumsy guy over there?, hot scene, until he met Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I fall in love with graceful..." Minho suddenly stopped talking when everyone were quiet.</p><p>He turned around to look at a guy who was stumbling inside after falling over his own feet.</p><p>"Someone like him."</p><p>♡♡♡</p><p>Minho got invited to the housewarming party of his best friend. Where he meets someone in a very special way, the Changbin way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know &amp; Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>minbin prompt fics ♡ [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You fall so gracefully</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another clumsy Changbin fic because why not? He's cute when he's clumsy :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho was at a housewarming party of his best friend, Chan, who moved in with his boyfriend, Felix. There were quite a few people who Minho didn't know. Some of them being Felix' friends and others were neighbours. "Maybe you'll find someone you want to date here." Chan said, nudging Minho's shoulders. Though the younger one rolled his eyes. "I have high standards." Minho explained as Felix chuckled, looking at Chan who shook his head. "I fall in love with graceful..." Minho suddenly stopped talking when everyone were quiet.</p><p>He turned around to look at a guy who was stumbling inside after falling over his own feet. He accidentally knocked over a vase, luckily not breaking it as someone else stopped it from falling. Though no one was stopping the guy from falling flat on his face.</p><p>"Someone like him." Minho smiled as Chan chuckled while Felix made his way towards the guy who fell. "That's Felix' best friend, Changbin. He's..." "Cute?" Minho asked, staring at Felix checking on his best friend before they walked towards Minho and Chan. "Lix, please, I just embarrassed myself in front of all these people." Changbin whispered, but Felix wasn't listening as he pushed his friend closer.</p><p>"You know Chan already. The one next to him is..." "I'm Minho." Minho interrupted Felix, stretching out his arm while Changbin only stared at it. "Oh! I'm Changbin, Felix' best friend." He said, realizing he was supposed to shake the hand in front of him. Chan yelped when Minho stood on his foot, taking it as a sign to pull Felix away from the two.</p><p>"I'm sorry you had to see me fall." Changbin apologised as Minho chuckled, his eyes never leaving the other. "Are you always so..." "Clumsy? Unfortunately I am." "Cute. I was going to say cute." Minho said as Changbin became flustered, looking for Felix. "Could you excuse me for a minute?" Changbin asked as Minho nodded, watching the other one walk away from him towards Felix. Minho chuckled, accidentally letting his eyes avert to the cute guy's ass.</p><p>"I told you I didn't want you to set me up." Changbin told Felix who looked between his best friend and Chan's best friend. Then he looked at Chan. "I was going to introduce you to Seungmin, actually. Where is he actually?" Felix asked, looking around the room when he suddenly spotted him with Jeongin. "Guess that won't work anymore." Felix chuckled, looking around the room to see Hyunjin and Jisung together as well. "Wait... Not with Minho?" Changbin asked as Felix shook his head and sighed. "I don't think he's the right guy for you." Felix explained, looking back at Minho who was still staring at Changbin.</p><p>But because Changbin was staying away for a bit too long, Minho made his way towards them. "Lix, let's talk to Hyunjin and Jisung." Chan said, pulling Felix away from Minho and Changbin once again. "Is everything okay?" Minho asked as Changbin nodded and smiled. The other couldn't know he thought they were being set up when that wasn't even the case. "So... How do you know Chan?" Changbin asked as Minho smiled, telling the other the story about college.<br/><br/><br/>It was nearing the end of the party. Most of the guests had bid their goodbye. Unfortunately Seungmin and Jeongin left without the other. Though Luckily Hyunjin and Jisung did. "Where is Minho and Changbin?" Chan asked when the last guest bid his goodbye. Felix shrugged, noticing their coats were still here. "They can't be too far." Chan said, looking around the apartment. The bedroom doors were locked, so Changbin and Minho couldn't be there. But when they tried walking inside the bathroom, Chan knew he wouldn't sleep well that night. <br/><br/>"It's awfully quiet." Minho noticed, wanting to check if everyone was gone by listening with his ear on the door, only for Changbin to pin him more against the sink. "Are you scared they will hear you?" Changbin asked, as Minho rolled his eyes while the younger unbuttoned the older's shirt. "Is this a good idea?" "It was your idea." Changbin said, pressing his lips against the older's neck before sticking his teeth in the skin. Minho was about to unbotton Changbin's jeans when Chan opened the door. "Couldn't you at least locked the door?!" Chan asked, walking away while leaving the door open. Felix peaked inside as he saw Changbin with messy hair and Minho buttoning his shirt.</p><p>"You wanted me to find someone." Minho said as he looked at Changbin who let out a chuckle. In a way, he was grateful Chan walked into them before things escalated. "And I'm happy you did, but this isn't how you're supposed to find one. You would have had an one night stand if I didn't walk in." Chan explained, looking at Minho who immediately started feeling guilty. All he wanted was to make out with Changbin. "So... What does this mean?" Felix asked, looking between Minho and Changbin who were looking at each other. "We could exchange phone numbers and plan a date." Changbin suggested, looking at Minho who let out a chuckle. He really liked that idea.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>